Moonpetal's Life - Series 1 - Book 1 - Dawn's Petal
by AngelKittyProductions
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Moonpetal's life, then goes not long past when she turns one If you'd like to add a character fill out this : Name : Clan : Rank : Desc : Personality : History (Optional) :
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Spottedpath flung herself up the steep mountain side, her sides heaving. There was a fire close behind her. The smoke was covering the sky ~_no! Not like this! I can't die like this!~_ She thought. The fire was raging closer and closer. Soon she would be at the spot she was racing for. The silver she-cat turned another way, into a cave system. She did not know where she was going, or if she would make it to the place she wanted to go to by going this way. The only thoughts that were in her head was ~_I can't die~_ and ~_I have to get away from the fire~_. As she ran, the fire got closer. She knew she wouldn't make it. ~_Fawnstar, I'm doing this for you!~_ She thought. As Spottedpath ran she tripped, she looked at the stick that tripped her. The fire engulfed her, and a flame colored tom appeared. Spottedpath's paw stretched out of the fire, claws unsheathed, they sheathed suddenly and her spirit slowly floated out of the flames which continued to spread. "I just thought of when we first met, so happy, I thought the world froze" the tom meowed suddenly, "shut up, Fawnstar" Spottedpath growled. Their body's faded and tiny stars flew down into the fire.

Spottedpath ran over to Mossstar, they settled their heads on each other's shoulder-blade ~_I didn't make it, aren't you mad?_~ Spottedpath thought. "Good job my little kit" Mossstar's deep voice meowed, startling Spottedpath, "I'm not a kit anymore Mossstar!" Spottedpath growled "I'm in Starclan for Starclan's sake!" "I know, but what about you don't remind me?" Mossstar mewed, with his usual sense of humor. Spottedpath stormed away, to see her kits. "Will you calm down?" Mossstar hissed at her "or I'll call you Honey Boo Boo" Mossstar threatened. "I don't care what you call me" Spottedpath hissed back. "You just made a big fuss about me calling you a kit" **(o3o)** Mossstar spat back, his temper rising. "Will you shut up already?" Spottedpath growled, "I'm your dad so _you_ listen to _me_, that clear enough?" Mossstar spat, storming past Spottedpath. "Got it Fussy-puff-ball" Spottedpath meowed.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Snow curled in a ball as her mother called her kits over to hear a bedtime story. "Young kittens, come close, this is a long story" her mother meowed. Her brother leaped on her and kicked her away, not caring of his punishment. "Ice!" she yowled "say sorry this instant!". Ice only smirked "sorry Snow" he said, like it meant nothing. Snow growled softly, and her sister Sky pushed Ice out of the way. "Stupid fuzzball, give Snow's spot back!" Sky growled at him. Snow slowly walked over and took her spot back and Ice took his on the other side of Frost their other sister. As their mother told the story Snow was at a different place in mind, not hearing or concentrating on her mother's story she was thinking about the moon-watch that was that night. She was very exited. But, her mind changed subject, hunting, that's what it was. She was leaping through the grass, chasing something and then it appeared a rabbit, a gray one. And then Snow leaped at it biting it's neck hard she picked it up and shook it from side to side and then ran away somewhere. Then she awoke, ~_I fell asleep?_~ Snow thought, a paw was prodding her side, Sky was waking her for the moon-watch. Snow silently got up and watched all of the cats swarm out of the entrance some out the holes in the walls. She looked for her mother who would be one of the last because she would follow the leader, Nightstar. Snow found her and raced behind her, her mother's white pelt glowed in the dimly lit room. The cats of the tribe were gathered in a clearing, the full moon shined brightly. It was a deep bluish white glow in a dark night sky. Sky and Frost were sitting with their eyes closed. Snow sat next to Sky, as she looked at the moon it glowed brighter, and stars flickered. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Within her dream she was in the sky, with two other cats, glowing wings spread out. One was a brownish tabby, with emerald green wings. One was a black tom with silvery gray markings, he had black wings, which looked completely solid. And then the one that looked like herself, with bright blue wings that sparkled and glowed. They each had amulets, which were giving out a beam of light, charging the moon then a gray cat came into view, breaking the glow and the amulets with a red beam. The cats fell to the ground and lay there shivering with fright. Then Snow awoke, it was morning and her mother had carried her inside their camp.


End file.
